Artemis' Big Surprise
Artemis' Big Surprise! was Artemis' first national stage show tour and his third stage show overall (following Artemis in Concert, and Artemis Live! In New York City). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: It is Danny's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. Danny really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Artemis gets a phone call from Professor Utonium, he takes Danny and Luna to see his new toy factory. Utonium shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Artemis mobile to carry his large surprise. Artemis and the other cats, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Utonium helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three cats return to the treehouse, the party begins. Ariel stops by for the party and to catch her seagull Scuttle, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Stefan, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Utonium comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to Danny's surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Artemis and Luna got him the scooter actually and Utonium reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and Danny is thankful for his party. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Tony - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Rachel - Bonnie (Toy Story 3) * Cindy - Fern Walters (Arthur) * Kevin - Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Professor Tinkerputt - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mother Goose - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Clarence the Goose - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Old King Cole - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) ﻿ Songs * Artemis Theme Song * If You're Happy and You Know it * Welcome to Our Treehouse * The Luna Hop * Happy Birthday to Me * The Airplane Song * The Kite Song * Car Medley * Mr. Knickerbocker * Professor Utonium's Song * We are Little Robots * The Rainbow Song * Hey Look at Us, We Can Fly * Four Little Ducks (tune to Six Little Ducks) * Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) * If All the Raindrops * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * I'm Ariel * Nursery Rhyme Medley * Old King Stefan * Happy Birthday to You * Happy Birthday to You (Reprise) * I Love You Trivia: * This stage show marks the final appearances of Professor Utonium and Scuttle, as well as the only time the former appears with Ariel. This is also the first time Ariel appears with Luna and Danny. * This marks only appearances of Edd, Fern, Mickey, and Bonnie. This is also the first stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the Artemis & Friends TV Series. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Mickey Mouse in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Tony Bonnie-toy-story-3-4.37.jpg|Bonnie as Rachel Fern Walters (TV Series).jpg|Fern Walters as Cindy Edd-ed-edd-n-eddy-33.jpg|Edd as Kevin Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg|Professor Utonium as Professor Tinkerputt Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Mother Goose Scuttle in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Scuttle as Clarence the Goose King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as Old King Cole Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi